1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric lighter equipped with a safety lock. Such a lighter will be put in inoperative position when locked with its safety lock.
2. Related Art
A conventional piezoelectric lighter is designed so that a thumb push to its operating cap may cause ejection of flammable gas from its nozzle and at the same time, appearance of spark across the gas from the nozzle, thereby causing a small flame to shoot upward. Such a lighter can be used even by a child, and therefore there is a fear that a fire may take place or the child may burn for instance, it's hand while playing with the lighter.
With this in mind, the object of the present invention is to provide a piezoelectric lighter equipped with a safety lock which is simple in structure and easy to use, still ensuring prevention of accidental fire or burn on one's body.